


El champagne los pone mimosos

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius suelta una risita tonta, escondiendo su rostro contra el cuello de Courfeyrac. Parece un gato sobredesarrollado con un ataque de mimos y él no puede evitar sentir un brote de desesperada  ternura que lo hace darle un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El champagne los pone mimosos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



Marius suelta una risita tonta, escondiendo su rostro contra el cuello de Courfeyrac. Parece un gato sobredesarrollado con un ataque de mimos y él no puede evitar sentir un brote de desesperada ternura que lo hace darle un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Marius vuelve a reírse, revolviéndose un poco pero sin separase de él.

—Me haces cosquillas Cor… Cur… Couf… —otra risita hace que Marius se olvide lo que estaba diciendo y ahora ya lo tiene completamente sentado sobre él.

Verán, Courfeyrac no es idiota. Él sabe perfectamente lo que siente por Marius, que sus sentimientos no son para nada platónicos, que hace tiempo ha pasado la raya de lo que hace un amigo. Pero es que, ¿cómo evitar enamorarse de este tarambana que gracias a alguna fuerza mística aún no se ha matado tropezándose con sus propios pies?

No va a hacer nada, sobra decir. Lo último que quiere es espantar a Marius y seguro lo hará si tan siquiera le insinúa sus sentimientos.

Aunque, conociendo a Marius, lo más probable sería que no se diera cuenta ni aunque se lo gritara en la cara. Dios sabe que esa chica que vive cerca de ellos, Éponine, a la que una vez Marius le ayudó a comprar las cosas para el colegio de sus hermanitos, está profundamente enamorada de su amigo y este aún no se ha dado cuenta.

Marius ni siquiera había notado cuando Cosette dejó de quererlo de una forma romántica…

Oh, cierto. Por eso están aquí.

 _Cosette_.

Dulce, tierna, angelical, rompecorazones Cosette.

Bueno, Cosette y la caja de champagnes que se robó Marius de lo de su abuelo.

Marius le da un beso en la mejilla y esa es la señal de Courfeyrac para ir terminando la velada.

—Mi querido Pontmercy, usted está completamente ebrio —dice, recibiendo como respuesta un balbuceo indignado, interrumpido por una risita floja —. Vamos, Marius, a la cama.

Lleva más o menos a rastras a Marius hasta su cuarto pero, al momento de dejarlo sobre la cama, Marius lo abraza con más fuerza, haciendo que caiga sobre él. Courfeyrac suspira, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por desenredarse de las largas extremidades que forman a Marius Pontmercy, pero su amigo se niega a dejarlo ir.

—Vamos, Marius, es hora de dormir.

—No, no. Tengo que decirte algo, Courfeyrac —insiste su amigo, arrastrando las letras y convirtiendo la frase en una larga y estirada palabra.

—¿No puedes decírmelo en la mañana?

Marius niega con la cabeza pero, como están muy cerca, termina golpeándole la nariz. Duele pero no es tan grave y, de todas formas, Marius está tan ebrio que no se da cuenta.

—Ahora. Por eso era el champagne. Cosette dijo… no, fue mi idea, pero ella creía que yo necesitaba un… un… ¡un empujón! No usó esa palabra, pero ahora no me acuerdo la otra.

—Por favor, no empieces a desvariar que me haces acordar a Grantaire —ruego Courfeyrac, logrando acomodarse en la cama de una forma que no termine aplastando a su amigo—. ¿Y de qué rayos estás hablando?

—Lo que te tengo que decir. Cosette me dijo que si tomaba algo quizás juntara el valor… coraje… ¿coraje y valor es lo mismo?

Suspira, acomodando mejor su cabeza sobre la almohada. Marius tiene la mirada algo perdida y se nota que no enfoca bien. Debería haber imaginado que su amigo era un peso ligero a la hora de beber.

—Marius… Marius, Cosette terminó contigo, ¿recuerdas?

El muchacho vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

—Nop. Los dos terminamos, los dos. ¡Yo saqué el tema! Ella me dijo que estaba orgullosa y que quería que fuera feliz, ¿no es genial?

No sabe si sentirse divertido o irritado. Marius desvaría un poco y no se entiende muy bien lo que está diciendo, pero así y todo encuentra como alabar a Santa Cosette.

—Sí, sí, Cosette es genial.

—¡No, no Cosette! —dice Marius con el ceño fruncido, como si le molestara que Courfeyrac no lo entienda—. Cosette es genial, pero yo digo que es genial que esté feliz por nosotros, ¿no? A menos que no haya un nosotros. Cosette dice que sí hay nosotros, no como en “nosotros ella y yo”, que ese ya hubo, pero…

—Dios, realmente te estás pareciendo a Grantaire, no sé cómo Enjolras hace esto todas las noches. Marius, no te entiendo, ¿de qué estás…?

—Te quiero —le dice Marius, su mirada firme y sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza y Courfeyrac suspira, porque le gustaría que las palabras del muchacho significaran otra cosa.

—Yo también te quiero, Marius, pero te juro que no sé de qué…

Pero no puede terminar. Porque Marius lo besa.

Marius. Lo besa.

A _él_.

Sí, no es el mejor beso del mundo y su amigo lo muerde de una forma no sexy por accidente, pero es un beso al fin y al cabo y, aún mejor, es _un beso de Marius_.

—Oh. Oh, claro. _Nosotros_ —dice, atontado, porque ahora los balbuceos de Marius tienen un poco más de sentido. Una sonrisa enorme se dibuja en sus labios y abraza con más fuerza al chico, que suelta una risa—. Yo también te quiero.

—¡Genial! Buenas noches —le responde Marius y, casi al instante, cae dormido sobre él.

Courfeyrac suelta una risita divertida, para luego meterlos como puede dentro de la cama. Mañana va a tener una larga charla con Marius seguida de una larga sesión de besos, si tiene suerte.


End file.
